


Szórakozottság

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [8]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Párja dühös tekintetét látva Uruha felvonja a szemöldökét. - Mi történt? - kérdezi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szórakozottság

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lightheadednes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970110) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Nemrég találtam meg ezt a régi laptopom fices mappájában, ahonnan valamiért nem minden történet került át az új gépemre.

Közismert tény, hogy a japánok a tettetés nagymesterei. Még akkor is, ha a szívük tele van bánattal, nem láthatod rajtuk. Mindig udvarias mosoly ül az arcukon, egy maszk, ami elrejti a valódi érzelmeiket. Nehéz betekintést nyerni a maszk mögé. Tehát ha más érzelmet is látsz valakinek az arcán az udvarias - és gyakorta hamis - mosolyon kívül, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy valami nagy dolog történt.

Uruha tudja, hogy baj van, amikor Reita bebotladozik a próbaterembe és becsapja maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Kibaszott idióták! - morogja tulajdonképpen csak magának.

Párja dühös tekintetét látva Uruha felvonja a szemöldökét.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezi.

\- Ellopták a Mustangot a garázsból, az történt! - csattan fel a basszusgitáros. - A lakóházban két biztonsági őr is dolgozik és tele van a hely biztonsági kamerákkal, mégis valami faszkalap el tudta vinni a kicsikémet az orruk előtt.

Uruha meg van döbbenve. Reita nem emlékszik?

\- De Akira… tegnap este megkérdeztem, hogy kölcsön kérhetem-e a kocsid - mondja lassan, a másik vállára téve kezét. - Igent mondtál, szóval elvittem.

\- T… te voltál? - kerekedik el a basszusgitáros szeme. Mondana még mást is, de egy régi Sex Pistols szám dallamai - a telefonja csengőhangja - megállítja. Felveszi a készüléket, néhányszor elmormog egy “igen”-t vagy “nem”-et, mielőtt hitetlenkedve bontaná a vonalat. - A kurva életbe! A rendőrség megtalálta a kamerák felvételeit, és most téged keresnek!

\- Hívd vissza őket, te barom! - sóhajtja Uruha. Reitával ellentétben ő nem mérges a basszusgitárosra.


End file.
